Naruto's Special Surprise
by The Ultimate Saiyan
Summary: Oneshot.Today is Sasuke's birthday, but Naruto has nothing to get him! Rated T for a Naruto's Surprise. NO YAOI. Go get your boy-on-boy somewhere else.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I do not claim ownership of it.**_

* * *

The young Uzumaki was sleeping in today, because it just happened to be a weekend, a day were Team 7 was finally having a day off. God knows were the rest of his team was, but all Naruto cared about was him and his bed.

"Naruto!"

"...Uhhh...."

"Naruto!!"

"Just...a...few more minutes...

"Dynamic Entry!"

Suddenly, the self-proclaimed "Handsome Devil Of The Hidden Leaf Village" came crashing though the Jinchuuriki's window, and into his couch. All the commotion had woken Naruto up.

"Lee, what the hell?" he asked. "I just cleaned that couch last night!"

"I am truly sorry, Naruto." Bushy Brows replied. "You seem to have forgotten that today is Sasuke Uchiha's birthday."

"And I care....why?"

"It is the right thing to do. I am positive that Sasuke would have done the same for you."

"...Don't even joke like that."

"I am not joking, Naruto. You must get him a gift."

Naruto covered his head with his pillow. "Go away!"

"I did not want to have to do this." said Lee as he grabbed a pair of pants from the closet.

"Lee...be careful with that."

"Oh my, what seems to be so important about this particular set of pantaloons?

"Sakura grabbed those when she slipped and needed something to grab on to!" Naruto explained, "They're my lucky pants."

"Well then..." Lee started, "It would probably hurt you to see me do this...." then he ripped a tiny whole in the pants."

"No...."

Lee split the pants even farther.

"Stop!"

The pants were now down to the last seam.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get Sasuke a gift!"

"Most excellent!" Then Lee looked down at the pants.

Naruto was now in flames.

"Oh my Gosh!" shouted Lee as he grabbed a sewing kit. "These pants will be as good as new when you return!"

"They better." said Naruto as he put on his shoes and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha.

"Alright, let's see....Which store would be good for an Uchiha with some really bad emotional issues?"

Naruto was walking, when his stomach started gurgling.

"_Man, that's right!"_ thought Naruto, _"I forgot to eat breakfast!"_

Naruto was stuck between Ichiraku Ramen and the General Store.

Naruto looked at the General Store. Then his stomach growled. He looked at Ichiraku, then he looked back, with the same result. Finally, he ran into Ichiraku Ramen.

2 hours later....

Naruto was finally about to walk into the General Store. "Man, I sure am glad that I had the daily special!" Naruto remembered. "Nothing fills me up more than egg noodles with pork and beef- oh."

As it turns out, Naruto checked his wallet.

He was met with a few moth eggs.

"Damn, I spent all my money on the ramen!" Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess I better got home and see if I can make anything...."

5 hours later....

The younger Uchiha was sitting under an oak tree, cutting him-uhh...opening his presents.

"Hey, Sasuke." that all too familiar voice sighed.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"Not much." Naruto explained as he sat down next to Sasuke. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"..Nice sunset, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Soo...what did you get for your birthday?"

"Kakashi got me a knife set....Sakura got me a cardboard cutout of herself...Hell, even my brother got me a gift."

"Really, what did he get you?"

Sasuke pulled out an Itachi voodoo doll.

"That's a nice ragdoll."

Sasuke stuck a pin in the doll's crotch.

"_**OUCH!!!!"**_ came a cry from about 40 miles away.

"What a coincidence!" started Naruto, "Someone shouted at the exact same second you put a pin into a ragdoll of your brother!"

"Soo.." asked Sasuke, "What did YOU get me?"

"Well..." Naruto pulled out his wallet, "It's not much, but..."

Then Sasuke tackled Naruto and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto then pushed Sasuke off of him. "Dude, what the hell?"

"You mean...you weren't about to pull a condom out of your wallet?"

"No!" shouted Naruto, "That's it, I'm leaving." he said as he walked off.

Sasuke noticed an envelope on the grass. "Naruto you forgot-" then he looked at the back of the envelope. "To Sasuke, From Naruto."

Sasuke opened the letter, and found a few pictures inside.

"Oh, you dirty boy."


End file.
